


BitterSweet

by LUNAlunatica



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, marvel 1872 universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNAlunatica/pseuds/LUNAlunatica
Summary: "Porque todo eran lamentos en aquel infierno. Después de todo, al desierto no le gustaban los finales felices".La garganta le escocía pastosa. Amarga por el ligero fantasma del wisky que la noche anterior había bebido como si de agua se tratara. Pero que más podía pedir si el de ayer había sido como todos, un largo día en la cantina_Steve Rogers / Tony Stark__1872 western AU





	BitterSweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drusill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drusill/gifts).



> Al igual que el anterior, debo dar especiales agradecimientos a Shellhead, gracias por la edición y por hacerme notar la gran cantidad de errores que yo había pasado por alto. (De seguro aun quedan algunos dando vueltas pero son menos que al principio, de eso estoy segura) 
> 
> _¿Personajes?... Ojala fueran míos pero no lo son.  
> _¿Derechos de autor?... Daah, obviamente MARVEL.  
> Gracias a todos por interesarse en esta pequeña historia y sin más preámbulos, ¡A leer!

La garganta le escocía pastosa. Amarga por el ligero fantasma del wisky que la noche anterior había bebido como si de agua se tratara. Sus párpados, cual tizones al rojo vivo, ardían como infierno, doloridos por el maldito sol que por las rendijas de la ventana se colaba. 

El anterior había sido como todos, tan sólo un largo día en la cantina. 

 

Perezoso, y ya resignado, se estiró sobre el colchón tratando de incorporarse a duras penas sobre sus codos. Chirreando la vieja marquesa metálica taladró su cabeza dolorida por la resaca, chillando como si tuviera al menos a cinco sujetos encima, saltando sobre la bailarina nueva de burdel. Lástima que fuera tan sólo él enredado en la vieja mantilla que algunas veces usaba de edredón. 

Ya quisiera haber despertado con algo de compañía para variar, aunque ya a esas alturas ni ganas tenía de hacerse las ilusiones.

–Con que será otro día de esos. –rezongó.

Frotó su rostro con ambas manos antes de ponerse de pie de un salto. Aun adormilado y nada encima caminó sin ganas hasta la ventana dando un gran trago a la botella de brandy barato que nunca apartaba de un lado de la cama.

Aquella ventana de segundo piso era el lugar perfecto para echar un ojo. 

 

A lo lejos, la oficina del Sheriff parecía atareada, varios caballos bebían algo de abrevadero esperando a por sus jinetes quienes seguían de cerca los apresurados pasos del alguacil. Seguro malas noticias, sin mucha suerte algo sobre aquellos mocosos de hace un par de semanas.

–Otro maldito y jodido día. –repitió como si de un mantra se tratara para luego empinarse otro trago. 

Ya había perdido todas las ganas de mantenerse sobrio, y siquiera pasaban de las diez. 

 

Caminó hasta la mesa, las tablas del piso crujieron a cada paso cansado. 

Llevó algo de pan añejo a la boca antes de dejarse caer sobre la vieja silla que chillona se quejó por el peso extra. Todo el maldito lugar parecía querer venirse abajo y ni carajos que parecía preocuparle. Habían pasado meses, ya quizás años, desde la última vez que le importó. Tiempo antes, cuando aquella pequeña habitación aún viera el suave paso de alguna bella dama.

Antes de trabajar para la _Unión_.

Mucho antes, cuando aun era un respetable hombre de negocios. 

Ahora esos recuerdos más parecían vagas ilusiones de un viejo sueño que alguna vez le arrulló una noche.

Ya siquiera ni recordaba si habían sucedido realmente.

Aunque eso tampoco le inquietaba.

 

Se balanceó sobre las patas traseras de la silla. Debía hacerse las ganas de trabajar, aun le quedaban algunos viejos cachivaches que reparar para la dama Van Dyne para antes de terminar la semana, después de todo aun necesitaba el dinero. Ser el mecánico de un pequeño pueblo olvidado de dios no dejaba la misma cantidad efectivo como cuando creaba armas en contra del _Ejercito Confederado_ , pero al menos de esa forma sus manos ya no se manchaban con sangre.

Al menos no con tanta.

 

_–Oh, Danny Boy... Las gaitas, las gaitas están llamando..._

Cantó desde el estómago.

_–Por entre los montes y la cañada, a un lado de la profunda montaña._

Desde el fondo del corazón.

_–El verano está acabando y las rosas languidecen..._

Quizás desafinó un poco. 

De todos modos nunca tiene audiencia quien le escuche. 

_–Eres tu..._

Gimoteó con la botella firme en su mano, medio borracho en cada palabra. 

Medio ahogado en cada estrofa.

_–Eres tu quien debe ir y... y-yo..._  

Melancólico en cada nota.

_–Yo debo aguardar..._

 

Oh, Danny Boy, yo debo aguardar... 

 

*   *   *

 

Nunca hay mucho por hacer en un desdichado pueblo alejado de la mano de dios. 

–Veo que saliste de tu cueva, Stark.

Tal parecía que la única entretención en todo _Timely_ , además de vaciar la cantina, siempre era visitar viejos amigos. Viejos y muy mal tratados por sus propios destinos.

Después de todo no hay de otro tipo de gente en todo ese maldito lugar.

–Vaya, ¿Qué trae a tan bella dama a mi humilde taller? –dijo saliendo de debajo de una vieja pianola. Llevaba apenas un par de minutos jugando con el mecanismo y ya tenía la certeza de cual era el desperfecto. Lástima que tal cabeza se desperdiciara nimiedades.

–Sólo vine hacerte algo de compañía, viejo amargado. ¿Qué acaso ya no puedo venir a visitarte?

Stark suspiró asomando una sonrisa. Deben ser días simples para la viuda de Barnes, pensó limpiándose las manos negras de grasa, después de todo en qué más podría ocupar sus tardes además de hacer menos lastimosa la existencia de un borracho amigo

–Una visita casual. –respondió la pelirroja levantándose de hombros– Estaba un poco aburrida. 

 

Días simples y solitarios.

Muy solitarios.

Porque no ha pasado ni un solo día en que no recuerde a su difunto esposo, eso se le nota a la distancia. Y se hacía mucho más notorio al poco hablar, cuando en cada frase y sin mucho trabajo recuerda viejas historias, viejos momentos, día un poco más felices apenas unos meses atrás. Porque quien iba a decir quela mano derecha del sheriff Rogers terminaría enamorado de una de las más eficientes timadoras del viejo oeste. 

Enamorado y atontado según parecía, hasta el punto de pedirla en matrimonio a pesar de todo lo que el resto del pueblo pudiera decir en contra de lo estúpido de aquella idea. 

Porque Bucky había sido siempre igual, un estúpido enamorado y hasta el último de sus días se lo dejó claro a la bella Natalia.

Y aunque corta, al menos había sido una linda época, una feliz. 

Una llena de flores silvestres arrancadas de la Cañada, bailes improvisados a mitad de la calle y más de algún soneto comparando el color de atardecer reflejado en sus mechones. Porque nunca antes creyó que el destino le depararía alguien como aquel atolondrado _Ranger_ , y estaba malditamente segura que no volvería a encontrase con otro igual.

Y parecía estar llevando bien su partida, mejor que al inicio decían en el pueblo.

El moreno meneó la cabeza poco convencido. Y aunque la mujer ya no lloraba desconsolada cada cuanto el recuerdo de su marido se aparecía de improviso, gimoteando cada palabra en la que trataba de fingir que estaba aceptando bien el luto, haría falta al menos diez años antes que pudieran quitarle el vestido negro de encima. 

Eso con mucha suerte.

 

–De nada me sirve mentirte, Stark. –suspiró– El Brady te ha dado poderes psíquicos.

–No hay nada peor como no tener la compañía de quién amas. –comentó el mecánico acercándole la botella que ella sin mayores miramientos aceptó– Es como una constante patada en las bolas.

Natasha rio entre dientes.

–Parece que te han roto el corazón, Stark. –dijo acomodándose en la silla a un costado del _porch._ Mantenía la vista pegada al horizonte, como si el vacío panorama de polvo y roca fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo– Quién diría que tenías uno después de todo. 

–No se trata de eso. –respondió suspirando– Es solo que estoy harto de vivir en este maldito pueblo que parece quitarle la vida a quien ponga un pie en él. Es como vivir constantemente con un aviso de defunción pegado en el culo que por más que lo intentes no te lo puedes quitar. 

Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, sus pensamientos pesaban más que de costumbre, esa mañana por encima de todas. Suspiró poniendo nuevamente en orden sus ideas– ¿Sabes? Estoy harto Natasha... –exhaló– Estoy harto de continuar día tras día la misma rutina de despertarme acompañado por una botella a medio vaciar, harto de días iguales, harto de fingir y no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que quiero y reclamarlo como mío. 

Afirmó los codos en sus rodillas, escondiendo la cabeza entre los hombros. Sentía que sus pensamientos pesaban una tonelada.

–Otro maldito y jodido día.

 

Natasha sacudió su cabeza escondiendo una sonrisa de medio lado. 

Los problemas del corazón no son su fuerte, nunca lo han sido y estaba completamente segura que nunca lo serán. Ella misma no sabía siquiera como lidiar con los propios. 

–Vaya, Tony. –rio con voz cantarina– ¿Quién iba a decir que en el fondo eres un romántico?  

–No lo soy... Sólo desperté enojado y algo borracho. –dijo alzando la cabeza– ¿No me digas que nunca has tenido uno de esos días?

–Pero en tu caso parecen ser una constante, Stark... Y hablando de romance a viva voz. –dijo ordenando su cabello en un moño recogido– ¿Escuchaste que encontraron lo que quedó del hijo del viejo Wilson? 

El mecánico escondió nuevamente la cabeza. Ese comentario no se escuchaba alentador, menos cuando tenía más que claro cómo había iniciado la historia.

–Con que encontraron al mocoso.

 

Porque todo había comenzado luego de que una de las vecinas, la misma que vivía pegada al marco de la ventana, comentara que varias veces había visto a un joven algo delicado entrar y salir de la casa de los Wilson mientras ellos no estaban. Y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, mucho menos después de que el tío del lindo muchachito llegara enojado hasta la casa del viejo preguntando por su ahijado y le sorprendiera dándose por culo con el otro joven, ambos metidos en un armario. 

Y como siempre sucedía los chismes no se hicieron esperar dentro de la pequeña parroquia que más parecía el periódico local que confesionario.

El escándalo creció a dimensiones aun mayores cuando uno de ellos declaró estar enamorado luego de verse expuesto ante todos en el pueblo. 

Y se transformó en una escena aun peor cuando el tío del otro, cubierto en llanto, se culpaba a si mismo de todo luego de encontrar a su pequeño niño, de no más de diecisiete años, muerto a un lado del camino, con un palo enterrado más de medio metro por el recto y con señales de haber sido arrastrado por una carreta quizás cuantas millas fuera del pueblo. 

Porque su hermano se lo había dejado a su cuidado luego de su muerte y él había sido un tonto que no merecía vivir al no saber cómo cuidar de su pequeño niño.

 

–Es una pena, eran buenos chicos. –suspiró la Natasha dejando la botella vacía en el piso de madera– Realmente me dolería si dos buenos amigos míos pasaran por algo como eso, no podría aguantar la pena. 

_"Porque todo eran lamentos en aquel infierno"_.

–Si es una triste historia, Nat. –respondió en un suspiro– Pero no creo que sólo hayas venido a cotillear. 

_"Después de todo"_. 

–Pese a lo borracho no has perdido tu toque. –de un único movimiento se puso de pie limpiando su negro vestido de manga larga y cuello victoriano– Necesito tu ayuda.

_"Al desierto no le gustaban los finales felices"_. 

 

*   *   *

 

Habían habido complicaciones por esos días y no se trataba tan sólo de " _El destino de los maricas",_ como tanto les gustaba llamar a ese asesinato a los viejos de la cantina.

Forajidos asolaban los alrededores y Natasha precisaba defenderse en el camino de ida y vuelta al condado de York. No es que no pudiera ella misma con cualquier maleante que se tropezara, pero era mejor tener algo de ayuda extra en caso de que más de un idiota al abrigo de Fisk quisiera saltar al tren. 

Ya de eso el Sheriff lo sabía de sobra. 

Desafortunadamente según él.

 

–Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la mujer de mi difunto amigo Bucky, que en paz descanse. –dijo el alguacil con un leve movimiento de cabeza– Cuente conmigo para lo que necesite señora Barnes.

–Estamos entre amigos, Steve. No creo que ninguno de nosotros tres tenga intenciones de comentar algo de más. –dijo risueña– ¿No es así Tony?

El moreno no respondió. Apenas si movió la cabeza cruzándose de brazos, sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio sentado al otro lado del polvoriento escritorio. –Ves Steve, nada de que preocuparse. –agregó la pelirroja.

–¿Y finalmente nos dirá el _Ranger_ algo sobre el ajetreo de hoy por la mañana? Noté que tenías visita.

–Encontraron al chico Wilson en la quebrada. –dijo sin vacilar– Decapitado y su propio miembro cercenado metido en su boca. 

 

Stark tragó duro. 

La viuda lo imitó. La precisión de las palabras del Sheriff es algo a lo que nunca lograrán acostumbrarse, siempre directas siempre las precisas aun cuando fueran algo difíciles de digerir. Más por propio padecimiento que por respeto al pobre chico, nadie abrió la boca por un largo minuto que casi pareció eterno.

 

–Bueno. –Natasha fue quien primero se hartó de aquel mutismo– Volviendo al porqué estoy aquí no es mucho lo que se puede hacer con Fisk y su gente. El muy hijo de puta nos tiene a todos en sus manos. 

Ambos hombres asintieron al mismo tiempo sin despegar la vista del sombrero del Sheriff sobre el escritorio– Al menos sé que puedo contar con ustedes esta vez. –comentó la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento y ordenando su puntilla negra sobre sus hombros– Ya se hace tarde. Nuevamente gracias Steve. 

Suspiró profundo girando hacia Stark.

–Gracias a los dos, son muy buenos amigos. –agregó con una sonrisa forzada. 

Caminó hacia la puerta seguida del sheriff, quien de un sólo movimiento tomó su sombrero y lo colgó sobre su cabeza. Con un ligero beso en la mejilla, que más intención tenía de secretear algo al oído, se despidió– ¡Que tengas buena tarde, Sheriff! –gritó la mujer ya habiendo cruzado la puertecilla abatible.

–¿Y bueno Sheriff?

Escuchó el rubio encima de su nariz luego de que de un empujón le acorralaran contra la pared.

–¿Qué a caso para mi no hay un beso de despedida? 

_Después de todo es posible que Stark si fuera un estúpido enamorado._

_Tal cual el idiota de Barnes._

 

–¿Qué te pasa, Stark? –preguntó Natasha entre risas, esperándole fuera de la oficina de justicia– ¿Te pesan mucho las bolas que tienes que llevarlas en la mano?

–Me golpee al salir, nada de cuidado.

 

*   *   *

 

–Eran buenos chicos. –se escuchó comentar desde la mesa de junto– Quizás ahora puedan follar tranquilos en el cielo. –como si realmente les interesara la pobre muerte de ese par de mocosos.

 

Al menos podría intentar distraerse en otros asuntos, o esa fue la intención que lo había encaminado hasta la taberna. Pero ya de mucho no servía después de que Nat se había marchado, y sin compañía, esa mesa parecía aun más grande a pesar de su intento por llenarla con vasos con escocés turbio y botellas de coñac de baja calidad.

Las conversaciones en voz alta son imposibles de evitar, más si los que las entablan llevan al menos tres botellas descorchadas.

–Podrán follar tranquilos si es que reciben ese tipo de gente por allá. –se escuchó vociferar.

Porque donde fuera, en cada esquina el maldito tema no dejaba de ser contingencia, hasta un par de borrachos aun con menos destino que el de él mismo se creían con las suficientes bolas como para comentar a viva voz como si se tratara del sermón del domingo– _"Bastardos hijos de puta"_. –porque seguía siendo un maldito y jodido día y no hallaba la hora para que terminase.

 

–Buenas tardes guapo. –escuchó de improviso. Levantó la cabeza y una mujer de curvas rollizas y un par de años disimulados con kilos de maquillaje le saludó con una roja sonrisa. La dependienta con dificultad se encorvó hasta su altura, enseñándole de paso, el falso lunar dibujado en uno de sus pechos. –Hacia tiempo que no te veía por estos infiernos, Anthony. 

–He estado algo ocupado. –respondió el mecánico vaciando el vaso que tenía en frente de un solo trago– Nada interesante, para variar.

–Bueno, eso a mi no me lo parece. Quien quiera que beba de esa forma siempre tiene algo interesante por contar, ya sea por amor o muerte... O quizás las dos.

El moreno no abrió la boca.

No es que quisiera tratar ese tema con ella. Ya con Nat tenía más que suficiente.

 

La mujer simplemente le miró pensativa, sin intenciones de hurgar demasiado en donde no le llamaban. Si algo había aprendido todo quien viviera por ahí eso definitivamente era a no meterse demasiado en asuntos ajenos si es no tiene la intención acabar durmiendo a siete pies bajo tierra. 

–Es Irlandés. –finalmente dijo como si se tratara de algo obvio. Stark sintió el corazón saltarle del pecho antes de notar la gran botella que le habían dejado encima de la mesa– El whisky... Es más suave, poco más delicado que el escocés. No quiero que te vayas a arrastrando a casa.

–¿Más delicado? –finalmente rio el moreno llevándose la mano a la bragueta– Ojalá fuera cierto. –dijo entre dientes– ¿Me vas a dar del caro? Que considerada.

–Por ti guapo, lo que sea. –dijo sentándose frente a él– ¿Y? Que te trae por aquí, no creo que sea sólo por una botella y una mesa vacía. 

–A decir verdad, sí. No vine con muchas expectativas. 

–Bueno. –dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie para finalmente sentarse sobre sus piernas, acercando sus enormes pechos al rostro del herrero– Podemos subir esas expectativas a unas más interesantes. Si es que estas de humor, claro. 

Stark rio en fuertes carcajadas, llamando la atención de todos frente al mesón.

Con una fingida sonrisa mordió uno de los groseramente grandes pechos muy cerca del enorme lunar falso– Aunque suene como una propuesta tentadora, cariño. –dijo alzando la voz lo suficiente como para que un par de clientes aun sobrios girasen a verle. –Creo que tendré que rechazarla. –después de todo aun no es tan idiota como para no saber como guardar las apariencias– Hoy tampoco podrá ser. –agregó finalmente mientras la besaba en la mejilla, esperando que con eso sea suficiente para mantener su cabeza aun pegada sobre sus hombros.

 

Con algo de dificultad la tabernera se puso de pie arreglando su vestido y poniendo en su lugar ajustado el corsé. 

–Lo tendré en mente por si te necesito. 

–¿Acaso tu corazoncito ha quedado prendado de alguna belleza extranjera? –dijo la mujerona llevando su mano a la mejilla del moreno en un gesto que mucho se parecía a la lástima.

Tony rio tragando el contenido que habían servido en su vaso de una sola empinada. 

–No sé porqué trabajas en cantinas cuando eres una vidente nata. 

–Se llama "años", y te diré que nunca pasan en vano. –suspiró la tabernera tomando la bandeja que cargaba, ya con ánimos de retirarse– He visto tantos corazones destrozado que vienen por algo de calor de unos buenos pechos que ya sé identificarlos. Ya sabes, _más sabe el diablo por viejo_.

–Es bueno saber que puedo recurrir a ti si mi corazón termina destrozado. 

–Siempre, cariño. Siempre.

 

*   *   *

 

_"Qué agradable es que el ratón llegue por cuenta propia hasta la ratonera"_.

 

Cabizbajo, y algo mareado, salió del _Saloon_. 

El camino de vuelta a casa se había hecho más largo que de costumbre, abatido de la simple idea de llegar únicamente para encontrar una cama fría y una pieza vacía. Después de todo tenía que admitir que a eso definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado. 

Una sonrisa se escapó entre los labios al levantar la cabeza y ver una luz encendida en aquella misma ventana de segundo piso que más de alguna vez ocupó con tal de espiar al alguacil. Rio agradecido de aquella ultima taza de café que le obligaron a tomar antes de marcharse por darle la seguridad de que aquello no era otra de sus alucinaciones de taberna. 

Subió las escaleras a tropezones aun algo mareado a pesar de todo.

–¿Qué pasa, comisario? ¿Acaso necesitas para algo o sólo vienes buscando algo de compañía para pasar el frío de la noche?

–No te pases de listo Stark, sabes que aun puedo sacarte a patadas del pueblo. 

Stark sonrió negando con la cabeza– No digas esas mierdas cuando sabes que no lo harías  –suspiró apoyando su peso contra el marco de la puerta– ¿Con quién más irías si me voy? 

 

Esa es una pregunta que no necesita respuesta.

Steve, sentado a un lado de la mesa, apenas si giró buscando con la mirada aquella botella que al entrar había visto. De un largo sorbo vació al menos la mitad del wisky que sabía Stark guardaba para la mañana siguiente. 

–¿Entonces, qué me dice Sheriff? ¿Qué le trae por acá? Pensé que, en vista y paciencia de lo que ocurrió hoy no tendrías intención de salir de la comisaría.

–Sabes por que estoy aquí, no había razón para no venir.

–Bueno, pues no estoy de humor. –respondió el moreno alzándose de hombros y pasando de largo de camino hasta la cama para recostarse en ella– Fuiste un verdadero hijo de puta hoy, no tenías porqué golpearlos. –dijo acariciando su entrepierna por sobre el pantalón– Sabes que aun los necesito, ¿Cierto? 

 

El rubio giró la cabeza, no pensaba responder a eso.

Ese idiota si que sabía cómo ponerle los nervios de punta.

–Llevas todo el bendito día con la misma cara de espanto. –alegó sarcastico– ¿Qué tanto le asusta Sheriff, acaso perder su placa? 

–Perder la cabeza.

–Es un buen punto. –respondió exhalando y dirigiendo la vista hacia el techo– Sólo quería saludar apropiadamente. No te despediste hoy por la mañana.

–Tenía trabajo y tú nunca te levantas para antes de las diez. –contestó Rogers imitadole llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando hacia el cielo de la habitación. No es como si tuviera que explicarle el _porqué_ para cuando ya llevaban meses metidos en aquella rutina de meterse a hurtadillas durante las noches y desaparecer por las mañanas antes que despuntara el alba– Además no eran horas como para que anduvieras _jodiendome_ la tarde.

– _"Ohh! Danny boy”_. –se carcajeó– Siempre tan preciso con las palabras.

 

Y, como esperando por qué de improviso el cielo se abriera sobre sus cabezas, ninguno hizo comentario alguno por un rato. Ambos, quizás, esperando a que el otro diera el primer paso. Tal cual aquella maldita tarde donde frente al mesón del bar más de una mirada curiosa se escapó y ninguno tuvo la intención de averiguar el porqué. Al menos no antes de llegar al vagón del dormitorio.

Porque todo siempre se resumía a eso. Una constante noche de tragos, un trabajo que no debió haber aceptado y un maldito tren de camino a _San Francisco_. 

Pero ya no era tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, la noche avanzaba y no iba a estarle esperando hasta el amanecer.

 

–¿Y, Stark? –habló el sheriff tosco– ¿Vas a moverte? Ya se hace tarde.

–No lo creo, hoy no tengo ganas. –murmuró cruzándose de piernas tendido sobre la cama– Si quieres algo esta noche, tendrás que esforzarte para convencerme. 

Un largo suspiro cortó el ruido del viento chocando contra la ventana.

El sheriff se puso de pie dando un último trago a la botella con tal de vaciarla. 

Caminó hacia a la cama, no sin antes dejar su placa encima del asiento– Entonces... –dijo al tiempo que se quitaba de encima las fundas sobaqueras, las pistolas y chaleco. Desabrochando uno tras otro los botones de su blanca camisa, a vista y paciencia de quien le miraba con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, obviamente disfrutando de la del espectáculo.

 

–...No tengo intenciones de seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

 

*   *   *

 

La manecillas del reloj avanzaron lentas, y ya para cuando marcaban las dos menos cuarto de la mañana, el traqueteo empezó hacer chillar al viejo catre. 

_"No hay nada más perfecto que ese instante. Ese efímero momento entre la medianoche y el alba, en donde el tiempo parece detenerse únicamente para quien este dispuesto a verlo hacer todo paralizar"._

 

No fue necesaria mucha anticipación antes de que  húmedos ecos inundaran la pequeña pieza. Porque lento continuó balanceándose a horcajadas, jodiendose a si mismo, tratando con su propio peso profundizar las estocadas que se adentraban cálidas en su cuerpo. 

Lánguidos jadeos, apenas si pudiendo respirar con normalidad, se le alcanzaron a escapar a pesar de sus intentos de morderse los labios, rogando de que ningún gemido demasiado exaltado les fuese a delatar.

–J-joder, Sheriff. –gruñó Stark llevando la cabeza hacia atrás, rasguñando firme las piernas del rubio– No pares. –jadeó. 

A duras penas trató de mantener la cara de póker, casi ya sin poder aguantar ese delicioso calor que lentamente se agolpaba en su vientre cada vez que sentía la punta de su verga chocar con el interior tenso, húmedo, se ajustándose a su alrededor. Y con una fuerte nalgada le obligó a apretar más el anillo de músculo haciendo a ambos jadear. 

Porque incluso el siempre compuesto alguacil estaba perdiendo la cabeza, empujándose contra el cuerpo ajeno con tal de aumentar más, más y más la profundidad ya sin importarle el ruido que eso pudiera significar. 

–¡Vamos! –repitió el golpe a palma abierta– Sé que puedes montar mucho mejor que esto. –dijo alzando las caderas, adentrándose aun más profundo– ¿No es así, Danny boy? 

Steve no respondió, no tenía muchas ganas de hacer caso al bastardo. 

Ya suficiente tenía con haber cambiado de lugares y dejarse joder para variar, manteniendo aquel movimiento de subir y bajar las caderas, meciéndose ligeramente hacia delante y aumentando la fricción. 

Ajustando él mismo con su mano el miembro que se endurecía lentamente en su interior, buscando más presión sobre aquel punto dulce que más de una vez le ha hecho ver estrellas tras sus párpados. Llegando cada vez más profundo.

Aumentando el ritmo.

–S-steve, eres el mejor. –suspira el mecánico– Tu culo es el mejor...

Apoyó sus manos sobre pecho del moreno, acelerando el movimiento. 

–Tan apretado.

Después de todo, tiene experiencia montando.

–Vamos, más rápido alguacil. 

Subiendo y bajando. 

–Realmente bueno montando.

Con las bolas chocando seco contra su trasero.

–¿Que acaso no piensas hablarme? –insiste apretando las piernas del sheriff, separadas, alrededor de su cintura– No me digas que estás enojado.

Tony ladea una sonrisa cuando, de una estocada, ve como el rubio entreabre los labios en busca de algo del aire que se le escapa en un jadeo que no alcanza a morder– Voy a hacer que grites, _Danny Boy_. –dijo tomándole del trasero enterrando sus uñas.

Y decidido apretó su miembro que se bambolea al mismo cadente ritmo de su dueño, goteando a plena vista  –Gritar de gusto... Gritar mi nombre. –apretó ligeramente la cabeza palpitante, acariciando con sus manos ásperas arriba y abajo, lubricando con aquel líquido que empezaba a gotear cada que apretaba ligeramente la punta.

Al rubio un gemido se le escapa cuando finalmente logra dar con aquel paraíso personal escondido en algún recóndito rincón de su cuerpo. Tony sin pensarlo demasiado se sentó sobre la cama y a Steve la nueva posición le hace crispar– E-esper- Nhg, S-stark –porque no tiene la mínima intención de perderse ninguna de sus reacciones para cuando acerca su boca hasta pecho para succionar uno de sus pezones. – Stark, detén est-ugg... –Lamerlo y morderlo– ¡Que ya pares! –marcarlo con un alinda hilera de dientes.

–¡Stark! –alegó el comisario tirándole del pelo de la nuca– ¡Qué no soy una puta de _saloon_! –agregó tratando de no subir demasiado la voz. 

–Bueno, parece que te gusta que te trate como una, Stevie. –ríe mientras besa el hinchado botón– Hasta que finalmente abres la boca.

–Tu nunca la cierras. 

Dijo el alguacil antes de sentir como las manos ásperas del herrero se acercan para tomarle por las mejillas con tal de bajarle hasta su altura para finalmente tener libre acceso hasta su boca, acoplándose perfectamente en un demandante beso, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. 

Lamiendo, mordiendo, succionando. 

Pidiendo profundizar más y más aquel contacto. Saboreando el deje a brandy y Whisky mezclarse dulce en sus bocas, dulce en cada roce. Dulce cada cuanto intentaba adentrar su lengua para rozar la áspera ajena. Y Tony estaba seguro que podría morir en ese maldito instante y el paraíso se no se vería tan maravilloso como aquella visión que ahora le quemaba los ojos.

 

Aun con las manos sobre sus mejillas, Steve le alejó una vez el aire les hizo falta– No te pases de listo –murmuró el rubio en un jadeo– Por hoy te permití joderme... –sin detener le lento movimiento– No significa que mañana no te lo haré yo a ti. –agregó.

–Ohh Danny Boy, lo que sea que quieras. –le rodeo por la cintura– Es todo para ti... 

Con una amplia sonrisa le contestó sin dejar de admirar la perfecta imagen de músculos dorados por el sol del desierto, subiendo y bajando tensos, haciendo desaparecer dentro de él toda la extensión de su verga. 

Y estaba seguro sólo eso era suficiente para hacerlo terminar en ese mismo instante.

Aunque eso no es lo que buscaba en ese momento.

Porque ya era suficiente de cursilerías y era tiempo de acabar.

–¿Sabes, Stevie? Eres todo experto montando y realmente es increíble la vista pero... –dijo tomándole por la cintura sin mucha delicadeza– Ya estoy perdiendo un poco la paciencia y ya es hora de joderte como se debe.

Y con la fuerza que mostraba en la forja le levantó de las caderas y de una nueva estocada volvió a hundirse en el cuerpo del rubio, embistiendo cada vez con más energía y empotrándolo de espalda contra el chonchón. Obligando al rubio, que ya no era más que una masa maleable, arquear la espalda mientras respiraba cada vez más agitado. Excitado por las ganas de terminar pronto y muy dentro del arisco alguacil. 

Porque la noche parecía ser el único momento para finalmente dejar de frenar esas malditas ganas de metérsele por debajo de la piel, tenerle muy junto, justo frente, sentirle dentro y quemándole cada centímetro. Porque todo parecía ser insuficiente a pesar escuchar su corazón saltar al mismo ritmo que el suyo, a centímetros de su rostro. Con las piernas amarradas a la cintura y sus uñas arañándole la espalda.

Y agradecía al menos tener un par de minutos durante la noche para reclamarle de su propiedad, aun cuando el resto del día pareciera mentira.

 

Steve en largos jadeos, aun luchaba por no subir demasiado la voz mordiendo sus labios, hiriéndolos hasta hacerlos sangrar. Y ya no pudo seguir aguantando cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina, agolpándose cálido y profundo en su vientre y verga al mismo tiempo– T-tony... ¡Tony! –y por el mismísimo infierno que seguro sería su destino, casi creyó caer muerto cuando sintió como de un movimiento tosco Stark dio en aquel gracioso lugar que le hacía querer arrancarse la lengua con tal de no gemir como la condenada puta que se sentía en esos segundos.

Y apenas unas estocadas más sintió el miembro duro en su interior hincharse en ligeros espasmos. Y recordó la razón por la que nunca era él quien ponía el trasero por las noches– Steve, eres maravilloso. –porque joder, sí que es incomoda esa maldita sensación húmeda y viscosa dentro del culo. 

–Te corriste dentro. 

Aun así tenía que admitir que no es tan malo una vez te acostumbras.

–No te preocupes, tu puedes elegir el nombre.

No es que ya lo haya hecho.

Sinceramente era un idiota de primer nivel. 

Aun así tenía que admitir que no se imaginaba con otro idiota que no fuera él. A pesar de sus fantasmas persiguiéndole día y noche, era un buen hombre pensó tratando de acomodarse con el cuerpo del moreno aun encima de él. Tal parecía que no tenía intenciones de moverse de encima suyo por un buen rato.

 

–A todo esto, me pica la curiosidad. –inquirió acomodando sus brazos como almohada aun recostado sobre el rubio– ¿Qué fue lo que te secreteó Nat esta tarde? Parecías enojado.

Nada importante. –bufó– Sólo que no sea un cabrón obstinado.

–¿Qué motivo tiene ese comentario? No es que no esté de acuerdo, pero ¿Porqué decirlo como si estuviese vetado?

Steve le miró impasible– No tengo ni idea –fingió evitando mirarle directo a los ojos. Sobre su propio cadáver le admitiría que luego de todos aquellos años habría terminado enamorándose del borracho más hijo de puta en todo _Timely_ y que Natasha sin problemas se había dado cuenta. Mucho menos se lo diría al cabrón de Stark aun después de lo mucho ella le insistiera.

Porque palabras de afecto no estaban dentro de su vocabulario, al menos no explícitamente. Que la pelirroja le creyera dispuesto a siquiera pronunciar algo por el estilo decía mucho de lo realmente poco que ella le conocía. Volvió la vista al frente, Stark continuaba mirándole curioso– ¿Qué a caso me veo como alguien que entiende lo que piensan las mujeres?

–Eso depende, hace cinco minutos gemías tan fuerte que seguro afuera te confundieron con una.

El sujeto era un buen hombre, aunque aun se arrepentía de no haberle pegado un tiro entre ambas cejas el mismísimo día en el que le había conocido.

–Ojalá nunca hubiese tomado el maldito tren que me trajo a este jodido pueblo.  –gruñó– Sería todo más fácil si desde un principio no me hubiese metido de un hijo de puta como tú.

–Lo bueno es que el sentimiento es mutuo. –dijo Tony dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho del alguacil. Lentamente empezó a caer dormido con los brazos de Rogers rodeándole por la espalda– Yo también te amo, Danny Boy…

 

**Author's Note:**

> *La unión y el ejercito confederado son los dos bandos que durante la guerra civil norteamericana durante los años 1861 a 1865 dividieron al país en Norte y Sur respectivamente. Durante l mandato de Abraham Lincoln. 
> 
> *La canción que al inicio Tony canta es una melodía Irlandesa. (En el cómic Tony la canta en medio de un ataque con tal de llamar la atención del Sheriff) 
> 
> *Rangers es el nombre con el que se designa desde entonces a la policía de Texas y de gran parte del oeste de los estados unidos. 
> 
> *El par de A's y 8's o la mano del muerto es una historia con todo el sabor del Western. El mito cuenta que recibe el nombre de un bandido, Wild Bill, quién murió luego de le dispararan a quemarropa por la espalda durante una partida de póker. Se le llamó de este pintoresco modo luego de que cayera al piso con esas precisas cartas firmes en su mano, desde entonces es conocida como una jugada de mala suerte. 
> 
> Gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto  
> Saludos <3


End file.
